ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)
Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ - Urutoraman Tiga) is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors(Blue and Gold). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but had since shed his shadowy nature in favor of the light and turned on his comrades and sealing them in statue form behind a great seal. He eventually became the strongest of a Trio of Ultra-warriors who protected an ancient civilation. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Their essences departing for the Land of Light leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation Present Times Tiga's body laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the pyramid and began to destroy the petrified Ultrabeings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he merged with the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit alone and without his comrades. Later on the Holographic message told Daigo that he and Tiga where one and the same, implying that he was once Tiga in a past life. However, his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera, a servant of the darkness itself. Tiga barely kept the floric monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of Darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty.Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived once again by the hopes of the children of the world. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transfrom into his Glitter form and destroy the evil master. After the darkness was destroyed, Tiga's time on earth was done, and his bond with Daigo ended. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Two years after the Tiga defeated Gatanozoa, Daigo and Rena had become engaged, and they were planning for their marriage, however, due to TPC folly the Dark Giants had awaoken. Upon the intervention of Kamila; Tiga's former comrade, Daigo began having visions and nightmares until one where he was beaten by the human forms of the three Dark Ultras until he was given another Spark Lens and told to go to Lulu Island, where Kamila and her loyal partners waited. The spirit of Yuzare explained to Tiga what became of the giant's civilization, Kamila, Tiga and the other two dark giants caused a civil war amongst the Ultra, having them destroy themselves until only a few where left. She explained Kamilla's plan, the three were trapped behind a barrier on Lulu island that would hold for a century but if he used the power of darkness the barrier would shatter. Daigo decided to deal with his past life's unfinished business and set out for Lulu Island with Guts and his wife shortly after him. Once there Daigo used the Spark Lens, transforming into Tiga, but, as Kamila ensured, he transformed into Tiga's original form; Dark Tiga, a warrior of Darkness. This transformation broke the pyramid of Light that bound the Dark Giants to the Island, but before they enjoyed their freedom, they were pit against their former friend. Tiga was pitted against his past two partners, Hudra and Darramb. Refusing their offer to join them, Tiga fought them both, one at a time, and barely managed to defeat them both, after absorbing their dark energy, he was able to dispel part of the the darkness inside him and achieve purer forms of himself. Finally, he fought Kamila herself, who was not holding back against her old lover. GUTS arrived to the island to investigate shortly before, and Rena, using Guts Wing 1, entered the battlefield, attracting Kamila's attention. Kamila was about to destroy the Jet, but Tiga shielded Rena with his own body. This act of benovelence dispelled his Darkness completely, and he was returned to his normal form. But the battle wasn't over. Enraged that her former lover had found a new beloved Kamila awakened the Darkness from the depths of the island, and merged with it, becoming her ultimate form; Demonzoa. The gaseous beast attacked Tiga, who was unable to fight back. After a short battle, Tiga was killed by Demonzoa, and Kamila was ready to destory the world. But The souls of the fallen warriors of the Island gave their remaining power to Tiga, reviving and transforming him once again into his Glitter form. This time Demonozoa could not harm him so she grabbed him and absorbed him into her self where his Light was unleashed, Tiga destroyed the beast, and Kamila with it. Daigo returned to human form, and found the Dying body of Kamila, who confessed that she once wished for the power of Light too. Daigo held her hand has the darkness's grip on her was relenquished and she died a pure soul. This was Daigo's final battle as Tiga, and the legacy was passed into Tiga's Pupil, the next guardian of earth; Dyna. After this Daigo and Rena where married and moved to Mars to raise a family. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Althought Daigo doesn't appear in the Movie, this Tiga was created because of humanity's hope to save Ultraman Dyna, with both of the Ultra warriors managing to destroy Queen Monera. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna was travel via Tsutomu's hope to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroyed him. Ultraman Hit Song History New Hero Hen ''-Believe in yourself, Zero!-'' Ultraman Tiga, along with Dyna, Gaia He reappeared in this movie along with Ultraman Dyna , Ultraman Gaia , Cosmos, Nexus , Max, Mebius and Ultraman Zero. He came after Zero was nearly killed by Yapool. Power, Abilities and Forms Standard Powers *Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head to forward *Flight: Like any Ultra Tiga can fly under his own power. *Ultra Growth: Tiga can increase his size from 2 - 53 meters at will, but doing so uses up alot of energy. *Teleporting: Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *Super Tiga Dash: A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Light Recover: A short while after Tiga has suffered an injury, it will heal on it's own, since Tiga bleeds light, and not blood. *Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. *Mode Switch: Tiga can switch between any of his three other Modes: Power, Sky and Multi. Pure Light Forms Multi Type Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Omni-mode." Powers & Abilities *Zepellion Ray: Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *Cutter Beam: An energy wave that can cut through things like the Ultra Slash. Tiga performs it by placing his arms on his shoulders, then quickly thrusting them forward, along with the Cutter Beam. *Timer Flash: A flash of light form his Color Timer that erases illusions. *Paralysis Ray: Tiga can fire a beam from his palm that will hold an enemy in place; it freezes them movement wise. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. *Burning Light: Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, and causes them to explode. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. *Cell Change Beam: By using both hands, Tiga can emit a strange ray of energy from them, which can transform a monster into a harmless animal. It uses up most of his energy and is not a hundred percent certain to work *Reduction Beam: Tiga can emit a size-reducing beam from his right hand's fingers. *Forehead Prison: Tiga can emit this beam by first placing his index fingers in his forhead, and then extending his fingers to release the beam. This encases the foe in a small orb. In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, and gains increased strength and power, but at the cost of speed. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb. Powers & Abilities *Delacium Light Stream''': '''Power Type's finishing move. Energy is gathered into a oranga/red spher and it is released as a stream of explosive energy. *Miracle Ballon Beam:Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *Super Strength: In Power Mode, Tiga boosts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. *Energy Pulse: In Power Mode, Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has a hold of him. *Ultra Net Waves: Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire, and return it back. *Delacium Light Absorbtion: Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, allowing his physical attacks to increase in power, each blow having a power surge enhancing the attack. *Delacium Ray: In this mode Tigais able to fired a red version of the Zepellion Ray, used when Tiga couldn't afford to change modes. Sky Type In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility. It also makes him far faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra. Powers & Abilities *Ranbalt Light Bomb: Used as a finisher in Sky Type. A lightning based attack that is fired off as a continous stream of energy. *Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes, which explodes into a thick mist, that freezes the target completely. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. This move can be used to revert to Multi Mode. *Super Speed: In Sky Mode, Tiga can move at super-fast speeds more 88 machs. Glitter Tiga Tiga's Final & Ultimate Form. This form achieved when Tiga is unable to fight back against powerfull foe and Humans or any other beings (ex. Giants of Light) give their inner light of Hope to Tiga. In this form, Tiga is Invicible and protect by the glowing Glitter Shield that protects Tiga from any hit by an enemy. Powers & Abilities: Gliter Tiga as Invencibily as Imortal. *Glitter Zepellion Ray: Tiga's "L" Style finisher. he pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections, while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Color Timer Flash: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and fires a multi-colored beam from it. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Body Beam: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands and feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters, like Gatanozoa, off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *Glitter Shield: A yellow, shield that covers tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. With it on he is invicible and cannot be touched by any attack, if something tries to eat or absorb him, then they will be destoyed from the inside from the intense light. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Dark Forms Tiga Dark (ダーク Daaku taipu) Tiga’s original form in ancient times, it is coloured Black and Gray, he left this form when he turned to the light. But millenia later, when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. In Kamila’s induced dream, Daigo saw himself overtaken by darkness and crushing a little girl but soon awakened. Still, this dream would haunt him and later, Kamila would give him the real Dark Spark Lens. Unfortunately for the villains, Daigo would make the same choice the original Tiga had, choosing light over darkness and while he’d use the Dark Spark Lens, it’d be against the Dark Giants. Taking off in a GUTS Wing, to the ruins of Lulu usland where the giants where trapped behind Yuzare's barrier, Daigo chose that he would fight against the darkness with the very power they gave him. Once there, Daigo transformed into Tiga Dark, but this shattered the barrier, allowing a darkness to spread over the world. Kamila tried to get him to join them but Tiga Dark refused to return to their side. So Kamila ordered her fellow comrades to killed him and he was challenged by Darramb. But Darramb sucked him down into his Dark Water dimension and gained the advantage, burying the hero in the ground to his neck, then trying to kill him with his Dark Impact but it backfired as Dark Tiga transformed it into Light and turned him into Tiga Tornado. Powers & Abilities *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Tornado. *Dark Zeppelion Ray: Although not seen, Tiga Dark can fire the dark Zeppelion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi-Type's. Tiga Tornado Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Dark Shockwave, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Light Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with his Dark Beam but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. Powers & Abilities *Delacium Dark Stream: To unleash this powerful attack, Tiga Tornado gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Blast Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Dark Beam, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, becoming Ultraman Tiga once more. Powers & Abilities *Ranbalt Dark Bomb:Tiga Blast can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga Blast then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in a single blow. *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into his original Ultraman Tiga form. Transformation *Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activatesit. The Spark Lens wing "appendages" then unfold, shines some light from it, and Daigo is transformed into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrounded by a form of Intense Darkness.During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust due to it having been exhausted beyonds its limits. *Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens wing is Dark instead of Yellow just like its counterpart when raised to the sky the wing will appendages then unfold, shines some dark from it and Daigo will transform into Tiga Dark. after the final battle The Dark Spark Lense is gone, possibly it is disintegrated just like its counterpart before. Relationships *Ultraman: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraseven: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Jack: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Ace: Alternate Brother in arms *Ultraman Mebius: Alternate Brother in arms *Kamila: Former Lover *Hudra: Former Brother in arms *Darramb: Former Brother in arms *Ultraman Dyna: Successor, Alternate Brother in Arms *Ultraman Gaia: Alternate Brother in arms Merchandise Action Figures Bandai has released many Ultraman Tiga figures including Ultra Hero Series, Action Hero Series and Ultra-Act. Medicom & Banpresto have also created Ultraman Tiga figures and toys. UHS 2000 Tiga Power Type.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2000 Tiga Gold.JPG|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Glitter Tiga UHS 2000 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2000 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type UHS 2004 Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type UHS 2004 Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Power Type UHS 2004 Tiga Dark.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2004 release: Ultraman Tiga Dark Image(1398).jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type 16 tiga a.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Tiga Sky.jpg|Ultra Hero Series 2009 reissued: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Actiontiga.jpg=450.jpeg|Action Hero Series: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type rah_umtiga04.jpg|RAH Medicom figure: Ultraman Tiga Multy Type Banpresto Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Banpresto 10-inches figure: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Power.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Power Type Ultra-Act_UltramanTiga_Sky_Type.jpg|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Dark.JPG|Ultra-Act: Ultraman Tiga Dark Gallery U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type Ultrmn Tiga Pwr Tp.JPG|Ultraman Tiga Power Type U tigap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Rise tigafo_p-daigo04.jpg|Daigo Madoka. Tiga's human host Ultrmn Tg Dgo Mdk.jpg|Daigo Using the Spark Lens Daigo Using the Dark Spark Lens.jpg|Daigo using the Dark Spark Lens UHS 15 Tiga Multi.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type. UHS 16 Tiga Power.jpg|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Power-Type UHS 17 Tiga Sky.JPG|The 2009 resculpt toy of Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type. Ultra-Act Tiga Multi.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type Trivia Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name is dumb. The name will later be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. The name Tiga comes from Indonesian-Malay language which means Three, to mark the the three forms of this Ultra. Many people are mistaken that Ultraman Tiga's multi type is Red and Blue but he is Red and Purple. The Ultra who is Red and Blue is Ultraman Dyna. Tiga is the first Ultra who have more than 1 forms. Ultraman Tiga's form colors are actually based on the wave lengths and strengths of the visible spectrum of light, with purple light carrying little energy (weak), to red light, carrying large amounts of energy. A design similar Tiga's color timer was made for Ultraman Cosmos & Ultraman Max's color timers. Ultraman Tiga Sky Type was the first Ultraman Type to feature purple as a color, the second being Ultraman Cosmos Space Corona Mode. Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes